1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an internal combustion engine having a coolant circuit which is divided into a cylinder block-side coolant region and a cylinder head-side coolant region, the cylinder block-side coolant region having at least one block thermostat.
2. Background Art
It is known to allow a coolant of a coolant circuit to flow through the engine block and the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine separately from one another. Thus, the cylinder head, which is coupled thermally to the combustion air and the engine block, which is coupled thermally to the friction points, can be cooled differently. What is to be achieved by a “split cooling system” (separate coolant circuit), as it is known, is that the cylinder head is cooled in the warm-up phase of the internal combustion engine, while the engine block is initially not yet to be cooled, so that the engine block can be brought more quickly to a desired operating temperature.